A Change For the Better
by singing.at.dawn
Summary: JONAS -A Nacy story. After what she just heard, any girl in their right mind would have walked away and never talked to them again. Too bad "them" are the Jonas brothers and Macy Misa was their number one fan.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is my first fan fic that I was inspired to type after reading Livlov-Nevergiveup_'s story and after watching the first episode of Jonas LA.

Disclaimer: DISNEY OWNS ALL but the storyline ;)

Betrayal, hurt, and sadness were the emotions flickering on the face of the soon to be ex president of the jonas fan club.

**In the cafateria:**

"Dude, where'd you get that bruise from?" asked Joe gaping at Kevin's GI-NORMOUS bruise.

"Well, I met Macy while I was walking to chemistry and she was carrying a baseball bat and then it all became fuzzy..." groaned Kevin as he rubbed the massive bump on his head.

"She is just so clumsy sometimes!" Joe said sounding harsher than he would normally have if it weren't for the throbbing pain on his slightly twisted ankle caused by you know who.

"Hey! Macy just really likes you guys! It is not her fault she tends to hurt people she is obsessed with."defended Stella.

"Well I hate her." stated Nick causing a glare from Stella and questioning looks from his brothers.

"What? All she does is hurt us, make us go deaf with her screaming, and annoy us with he Jonas fan club questions."

Little did they know the little brunette had been right behind the staircase taking in every single word they had said.

"Hey Stella!" she said acting as if she hadn't heard a thing, making the Jonas brothers look at each other with questioning looks because of the absence of her peppy " NICK OF JONAS, JOE OF JONAS, KEVIN OF JONAS ***faint *awaken ** What's up?"

"Oh, hey you guys..." she said looking away.

"What's up Mace!" Kevin said trying to break the awkward silence.

"Nothing. I gotta go to practice. Bye Stella!" she said as she walked away leaving the brothers feeling dejected and confused.

"Wait a sec. You don't think..."Joe said slowly.

"Oh no." Stella said before running off to find her sobbing friend.

" Oh my god. I feel terrible." sighed Nick who only said what he said to vent off some the malice he felt towards the new kid in school who was supposedly "hot" and hitting on his Macy. WOAH WOAH WOAH...WOAH what was he saying? Didn't he just say he hated her like 4 minutes ago? He silently cursed Macy for being so dang cute.

"Why would he say he hates me?" Macy said sobbing into Stellas embrace.

"Because he is a jerk and/or he was in a bad mood" Stella offered trying to soothe her broken friend.

"You know what? Instead of going to LA with them, why don't we just go guy hunting here?"

"Stella, thanks but I know how much you like Joe and how much you've been looking forward to spending the WHOLE summer with him. My obsession for the most part is gone so maybe they won't hate..." Macy said wincing at the word "me as much and even start to like me. I really have taken my fan girl thing to an extreme..."

'' Someone's being a little grown up. I'm so proud of my little Macy Misa" she cooed lovingly.

This is gonna be a looooooong summer Macy sighed mentally.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! I hoped you liked the story so far but I'm having trouble deciding if Macy should play hard to get or not :/ Oh well you'll find out sooner or later! Sorry for the lack of Joe and Kevin in this chapter :(

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JONAS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Nick's POV:

Damn. And we were just getting along too! Why did I even say I hated her?Because you didn't want Kevin and Joe to find out you really have feelings for her...what a STUPID reason. I hope she's okay. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt her.

Muttering to himself the whole plane ride creeped out Kevin and Joe juuuuust a little bit.

Macy POV:

I packed the last of my things in my giant luggage making DARN sure that she did not bring any of her past things with the word _jonas_ on it. She was completely over the band and especially Nick. If he hated her then fine. It's not like she had a life-long crush on him or anything... *sigh* I hate that Stella's mom would not let her go unless I went ...

Normal POV:

We waited at LAX (the Los Angeles airport) for like 2-3 hours before the girls finally collected ALL their baggage. Macy looked great in her summer dress. She looked so down to earth without all her Jonas shirts and Jonas branded jeans. It sucks that she was still avoiding us because all I wanted to do all day was talk to the new Macy.

"Hey Macy! You look good." Nick said sounding a bit off key, and then coughing to try to cover up his embarrassment.

"Thanks Nick. Your not too bad yourself." she said with a tease and a half smile. Which surprised herself considering how easy it was to talk to him after the broken obsession.

"Come on guys! Lets go check out your new house" Stella interjected excitingly.

"Whatever you want Stella" Joe said with his big goofy smile.

"LAAAND HO!" Kevin shouted as we pulled up to our summer home.

Macy and Stella hobbled excitedly towards they're guest room trying to carry everything at once while Kevin and Joe explored the backyard like little adventurist.. Which unfortunately caused Stella to drop one of her accessories only bags on Macy's poor ankle making her fall over, expecting the hard marble floor to break her fall , instead of the warm ams that gingerly caught her.

"Watch yourself," Nick softly whispered as he lifted her up and onto her two for some reason wobbly legs.

"Th-thanks for OOOWWWW," Macy stuttered and screeched as she found a shooting pain envelope her right ankle, causing her to once again fall into Nick's arms.

"Are you alright?"Nick asked with worry and concern.

"I'm fine, it's not that bad. I've had worse injuries in sports, and besides I do this to you guys all the time..."she said sounding a lot more hurt than she really was because of the flashback.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry Macy!" said Stella as she frantically gathered all her bracelets, anklets, rings, earrings, chains, necklaces, bangles, hoops, and more splayed all over the floor.

PREVIEW of the next chapter! : I was really starting to like the new Macy more and more every day. The way her hair caressed her face, the way her smile lit up the world, and the way she didn't faint when I accidently touched her. That one was probably the best of the three.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews and subscriptions ! They honestly encourage me to write more :) Heads up for you guys- this chapter is chuck FULL of Nacy :)

-_aly_

After Macy's ankle was professionally wrapped up by Kevin, who had developed a serious bandaging skill after his many encounters with Macy and her METAL cleats, she finished unloading her things and flopped onto the couch in the living room with an exhausted sigh.

Nick's POV:

She looks so at peace with her eyes closed , her head nestled into the crook of the sofa, and each strand of her hair laying limp beside her. Maybe I should do this another time...No Nick. Be a man! Okay, gotta get this over with.

Normal POV:

"Macy?" he said softly while he brushed a loose strand of her hair back.

" Hwha?" she whispered groggily as she opened her eyes startled to find Nick staring into her chocolate brown eyes only inches away from her face.

"We need to talk" he sighed, as he took a seat next to her never leaving their locked stare.

"What about?"

"I know you there at lunch when I... said I hated you." he blurted out in a rush, breaking thei gaze and locking his eyes onto the ground.

"Oh... well If you wanted an apology for my whole fan girl episode well your just-"

"NO! I'm the one who has to apologize! I really like you. I was'nt thinking when I said it, and the only reason I did was because you kept making googly eyes at the new kid! " he confessed with his intense face forming a pink shade that suited him adorably.

She looked into his eyes with a surprised look and proceeded to give him one of the biggest most beautiful smiles, Nick had ever seen in his entire life (which included every single girls face in the audience during concerts [which is A LOT]).

" How about I quit being a fan girl and we try being friends?" she concluded.

"Sounds good to me. Want to hang at the beach, _buddy?_" he answered with one of his rare heart stopping smiles.

"Sure"

**Under the kitchen table near the sofa...**

"Woah, did you see that look in his eyes? It's like the one he had on when he was with Penny..." surprising Kevin and Stella.

"Actually Joe, this look was a bit different than the Penny one. The Penny look was the look he gets when he has a crush... This one is more..."

"You guys think I'm going to let him _hurt_ Macy again? HAH! YOU BETTER WATCH OUT NICK!" belted out Stella.

"Poor Nick..." his brothers thought in unison.

**At the beach...**

Nick and Macy were walking along the shoreline eating Nick apology ice cream's in the beautiful summer glaze.

"This is nice." said Macy as her fingertips barely brushed the back of his hand forming butterflies in both of their stomachs.

I was really starting to like the new Macy more and more every day. The way her hair caressed her face, the way her smile lit up the world, and the way she didn't faint when I accidently touched her. That one was probably the best of the three.

" Yeah it's really-"

"MACY?" yelled a tan Taylor Lautner look alike guy with muscles like an ape.

"KRIS?" she shouted incredulously mirroring the amount of shock he had on his face.

" I missed you!" He said cradling her into one of his massive bear hugs, knocking the ice cream onto Nick's foot.

" I meant to call you and ask if you were still here giving surf lessons." she tried to say through his massive muscles.

"Hi, I'm Nick" separating the two in an attempt to save Macy from dying of lack of oxygen.

"Hey! I'm Kris. Macy's ex boyfr—-"

oooo a cliffie :O **Please review for any comments, concerns, questions, or just because you love me**. 3


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody! My kitchen was torn down for renovations so I was unable to reach my computer. :( A thank you for those who reviewed and a thanks to snoupy who has been following and reviewing my story. Enjoy!

-Aly

**PREVIOUSLY**

"Hey! I'm Kris. Macy's ex boyfr—-"

"OLD CHILDHOOD FRIEND is what we are " Macy said giving Kris a death glare and a nervous smile at Nick.

"Ummm right! Yeah me and Macy go way back... Remember that time we had a sleep-ov-"

"Yup. Just good old chummy buddies! Heh heh... Well Nick um do you mind if I catch up a bit with Kris?" asked Macy with the best fake smile she could put on.

"Sure take all the time in the world!" said Nick with fake enthusiasm as he walked away. ("not like I care..." he muttered under his breath.)

After Nick was completely out of sight Macy turned around and thunked his big head tousling his short brown waves in his hair.

"Ouch!"

"You know you deserved that!"

"Dang I forgot how strong you were..." Kris said rubbing the growing bump on his head.

" Kris! It was obvious I liked this guy! You're doing that thing you did after we broke up remember?"

"O yeah... Well it wasn't my fault that after we broke up all the jock guys were practically throwing themselves at you!"

"But you didn't always have to rub it in that I slept over your house a couple of times after games and also act like you owned me!" she finished with a huff.

" Hey Mace. C'mon don't be angry. I haven't seen you in a while and I really missed you." he finished slowly wrapping her into another one of his bear hugs.

" I know I know. I missed you too but I really like Nick so please don't try anything okay?"

"Fine..." he said with a sigh. Ever since Macy had moved he had been so... so... BORED. No one could compete with him the same way Mace could. Her athletic ability was RIDICULOUS and she was the only girl that was not all about make up, and shopping, and superficial things like that(NO offence!) If I EVER find out this Nick kid does any thing to hurt her...

" Well I'm gonna go find Nick okay? Lets meet up later and you could teach me how to surf" she said smiling.

"Sure thing Misa. Anything for you... "

**In the Jonas HQ living room...**

" Hey Nick! We thought you were with Macy?" the two brothers questioned in unison.

"Well I'm not! She's hanging out with her "child hood friend" Kris."

" Hmmm. Kris...Oh you mean ex-boyfriend?" Stella asked.

"What?" Nick spat.

"O you didn't know? They were head over heels for each other. Even after their break up they were as close as brother and sister. I don't know why they broke up I mean they were PERFECT. He was perfect..." Stella said with a blush realizing what she had just said.

"Huh. I bet he wasn't all that great looking." Joe said with a hint of jealousy.

"Um. ARE YOU KIDDING. He was tan. He was built. He had great hair. And did I mention GORGEOUS!" Stella said ecstatically.

"I'm hooome!" Macy said cheerfully.

"I need to talk to you" Nick said pulling her back outside.

"Okay but on the way can you explain why those two ignoring each other again?"

"Joe and Stella are arguing whether Kris, your ex-boyfriend, is hot or not."

"oh... um..." stuttered Macy.

"Why did you lie?" Nick said a bit too harshly.

"Because I didn't want you to be jealous!"

"Jealous? Im not jealous!"

"Then why are you so angry?"

"UGH I'm not angry!"

"Yes you are!"

"Whatever. I don't care if you two were together or not anyways. Go marry him for all I care." Nick said turning away coldly.

"Well maybe I will since Kris is twice as better a man than you!" she shouted back.

"Well FINE!" he said throwing his hands up while walking away.

"FINE!" Macy said stalking back to the beach.

**Next Chapter sneak peak:**

"It's alright Mace. I'm here" he said as she slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

"I'm gonna get that guy..." he muttered quietly in her hair.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

COMPLETELEY FORGOT MY LOG IN STUFF FOR THIS ACCOUNT. I was cleaning my room and hooray I found a pice of paper I wrote it on. Now enough of me – lets get back to the long awaited chapter.

-Aly

**RECAP:**

"Whatever. I don't care if you two were together or not anyways. Go marry him for all I care." Nick said turning away coldly.

"Well maybe I will since Kris is twice as better a man than you!" she shouted back.

"Well FINE!" he said throwing his hands up while walking away.

"FINE!" Macy said stalking back to the beach.

**Nicks POV**

ARGHHHH! I'm such an idiot! Why can't I be honest with her? Why couldn't I say " Yes Macy I'm extremely jealous because he got to know a side of you I've only just started to see and by the way I think I'm in love with y..."

-Thats when Nick realized he really has fallen for the charming, athletic, beautiful Macy Misa he'd known since he began high school.

"I have to go find her." Nick said as he jumped off the couch and headed towards the beach.

**Macy POV**

How could I have been so stupid ? THE Nick Jonas being jealous and actually interested in me ? Who was I kidding I mean he just said he hated me like two days ago...

Resigned, Macy strolled along the beach in hopes that the ocean would cheer her up.

"Hey Mace! Whats...wrong?" Kris asked, worriedly when he saw she was beginning to sob.

"N-nothing. Every things fine!I-I didn't even l-like him that much." She choked out trying appear strong when clearly she wasn't at the moment.

" Hey lets go to my place! It'll be just like old times and I'll make my special cheer Macy up steak." Kris said trying his best to console his broken friend.

"That sounds great Kris. You always knew how to cheer me up!" she said with a half-smile.

**Nick running to the shoreline...**

"Has anyone seen a girl about this tall named Macy Misa?" Nick said unable to think of any other way to identify her.

"Yeah she went with Kris to his place to chill cuz' she looked seriously bummed man' " explained a friend of Kris'.

" Could you give me his address, please? I really need to talk to her."

"Sure thing bro. Hope you work things out."

**At Kris' house...**

Macy leaned sleepily on his shoulder the two lying out of breath after their long basketball, baseball, soccer, tennis, lacrosse session. Suddenly, she began to cry dreaming that Nick walked completely out of her life after the fight.

"It's alright Mace. I'm here" he said as she slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

"I'm gonna get that guy..." he muttered quietly in her hair.

Coincidentally, he heard a knock at the door, and opened it to find Nick breathing heavily and coughing his lungs out.

"What do you want?" he asked with a glare strong enough to make superman fly away scared.

" Is Macy here? I really messed things up and need to talk to her." he said through his coughing fits.

" No and if you know whats good for you you'll stay away from her." Kris threatened as he tried closing the door on Nick. Stopping the door with his foot, Nick called Macy's name out waking her up just before he felt Kris' fist collide with the side of his face.

"Nick! How could you do this Kris? You being too overprotective is another reason why we broke up that time!" Macy said helping Nick up.

" I'm sorry Mace it's just that I still like you." Kris said pleadingly.

" No Kris I'm sorry for not setting things straight. I never felt THAT way about you. I see you as an awesome older brother with a bit of a sister complex." she said as she led Nick back to their home.

**Jonas HQ**

"WHAT HAPPENNED?" shouted Stella who was greeted by the sight of Nick's growing black eye and Macy's apologetic look.

" Long story short, Kris punched Nick. Could you give us some time to talk Stells? " Macy sighed as she lifted a pack of ice to Nick's injured face.

Stella left immediately partly because she wanted them to talk and partly to go conjure false theories of why Nick got hurt with his brothers.

"I'm really sorry about Kris. He's usually a really sweet guy."

"It's okay Macy. You know what? I deserved it. I've been a real jerk to you these past few days and I had this coming to me. I want you to know that- I really care about you Macy. More than you think because I-I love you."

Looking into his deep brown eyes, one of them now black, she said " I think I'm falling for you too Nick, just you and not the rock star side."

"Well thats a little disappointing because I wrote you a song"

These are **Biggest Fan Lyrics** by **Nick Jonas (Feat China McClain)**.

_i never really noticed,_

_took awhile for me to see. (awhile for me to see)_

_i'm playing back the moments,_

_now i'm starting to believe (starting to believe)_

_that you could be at the show & know everyone_

_but it's you that makes me sing._

_i may not know where we are but i know who i am,_

_baby, i'm your biggest fan._

_you showed up & you looked so classy._

_it made me think twice 'bout the way i was acting._

_you were there from the start of it all._

_like a dream came to life, now i'm left in awe._

_stars shine but your light is the brightest,_

_& love flies but your love is the highest._

_you're so sweet that it drives me crazy,_

_a summer like no other, you're my L.A. baby_.

Crying Macy put down the ice pack and hugged him for all he was worth.

"Thank you Nick" whispered Macy, just before he sang the last line "I'm you biggest fan."

**The end~ **

**Thank you to all my readers and sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoyed the story! -Aly**


End file.
